Simpsons What Ifs
by MarioMan85
Summary: A collection of What Ifs based of The Simpsons
1. Introduction

Have you read any of the Marvel What If comics? Basically they take something that happened in the comics (i.e. Uncle Ben dies) and changes it (i.e. Uncle Ben lives). So what if we used that concept and use it for The Simpsons?

What If Maggie hadn't shot Mr. Burns? What If Bart killed Lisa? What If Marge had divorced Homer? What If Sideshow Bob wanted to kill Lisa instead of Bart?

 **Q: When will you update this?**

 **A: Whenever I can, I apologize in the future**

 **Q: Will you had more to this story if new ideas come up?**

 **A: Yes**


	2. What If Lisa Shot Mr Burns?

As we all know at the end of the season 7 episode "Who Shot Mr. Burns?" Burns had accused Maggie Simpson was the one who shot him but all charges were dropped since she was a baby. But What If Someone else had shot him? What If he was shot by… **Lisa Simpson**?

We are in the hospital where Burns and some of the towns folk are when Burns remembers who had shot him. "The one who shot me was…" He looks through the crowd and at first stares at Maggie until he looks down and to the right where he sees her older and bigger doppelganger Lisa Simpson. "YOU! It was you Lisa Simpson!" Everyone gasps and Lisa denies it, "I've never even fired a gun! How could I be the one who done it! You have no proof, I'm innocent." Everyone looks at each other until Bart speaks up, "Well where were you when Burns was discovered?" She turns to him and can't believe her ears, "I-I was in the bathroom! I-I didn't even hear it!" "Well I was inside and I still heard it." "Bart…" (she actually starts tearing up as she still has hard time believing Bart would accuse her.) She feels the pressure in the room and tries to hold herself together until it's too much and she finally admits to it. "I did it! I shot this old bastard and I'd do it again!" She breaks down and is handcuffed by Wiggum and is put in a cop car. She looks up at Bart while she's being taken away and she mouths "why?"

"Breaking news, the attempted murder of C. Montgomery Burns has been revealed! Lisa Simpson-" Kent Brockman and the tv is turned off by a distraught Marge Simpson, "Oh my little girl! Why god why?" She sobs while a guilty looking Bart looks down at the floor and thinks to himself. "Why did I open my mouth? Why did I say it, why? This is my fault, this'll destroy us. She and Maggie had a future and I ruined it by speaking." Marge looks up and sees her son starring at the ground and sits on the couch with him. "I-…..I'm sorry Mom..I-I didn't mean to accuse her and get her arrested." He starts sobbing and Marge comforts him. "Sweetie I know you didn't mean to, I'm not mad at you. I don't blame you-" "I do." He tears up and hugs his mom, "I've ruined this family mom." "No no no. Bart, honey you didn't ruin our family." "I-I didn't?" "No." As she is about to explain why he hasn't Homer walks in and tells them that Lisa's trial is beginning.

"Guilty!" The judge bangs his gavel while Lisa cries and Burns smiles, "5 months in juvenile hall!" Burns is upset that she wasn't locked up for longer but the judge tells him that Springfield's law against attempted murder which Burns curses it and threatens Lisa that if she tried it again she'd be the one in the hospital. Lisa is carried away into a police car with tears in her eyes while her family watches in sadness with Bart sobbing thinking it was all his fault.

A day later The Simpsons visit Lisa in Juvie. She hugs her mom and dad and apologizes to Maggie for trying to make Burns think she shot him but when she looks towards Bart, her happiness is gone replaced with anger. "Hi… _ **Bart**_ …" "H-Hi Lisa." The boy tries to hug her but she turns from him and sits down at a table placed there. "Sweetie why don't you hug your brother?" Marge asks her already knowing why but wanting Lisa to hug the emotionally distressed Bart. "So he won't stab me in the back again." She says this while staring directly at Bart with a cold, uncaring expression. "Lisa! He didn't mean to! He was just wondering where you were!" "EXACTLY! SINCE WHEN DID HE CARE ABOUT BURNS?"

"Li-" "Shut up! It's your fault I'm in here! Had you shut your stupid mouth I'd be home! But no! You had to ask where I was getting everyone to think about where **I** was and what **I** was doing!" Marge had enough and scolded her daughter. "Lisa Simpson! He's your brother! He didn't mean to expose you, you're only here because of what you did! He didn't shoot Mr. Burns, you did!" Lisa's disgusted that her mom would defend Bart, even though she knew Marge would've. "Fine, take his side. That's what you always do.." Soon the guard arrives and takes Lisa back to her cell and The Simpsons leave with Bart tearing up while Marge comforts him again.

A month has passed in Springfield with everyone seemingly forgetting about Mr. Burns' attempted murder, Homer now works latter shifts due to Lisa being his daughter, Marge is forced to live with a child in jail (which she never would've thought of even with Bart's behavior), and Bart is forced to live with the fact he sent his 8 year old sister to jail. Whenever they can, the family tries to visit Lisa but she doesn't want to see them every time. The only good that has come out of this is Bart's grades, ever since their visit to Lisa Bart's thrown himself into his schoolwork trying to avoid the guilt. But eventually the guilt comes back and one day during class Bart finally breaks up and starts crying, Nelson laughs before getting a punch in the face from Bart who had to be removed from the class and sent home.

'Honey I know you're upset but that doesn't mean you hit someone when they're laughing at you." Instead of arguing back the boy simply replies with, "Yes mam." The two hug and Bart goes upstairs to his room where he takes a nap.

In the dream Lisa is there standing across from him, she stairs him down until she speaks. "Congrats Bart, you finally ruined our family!" "No I hav-" "Yes you did you little…." She reaches out for his throat but pulls back at the last second, she loves the way he looks. "What's the matter? NOT A TOUGH GUY ANYMORE ARE YA?!" Bart pleads Lisa to stop but all she does is continue on insulting him until he had enough and leaps at her. The two continue fighting until they hit a chimney knocking her out. What at first was a blank white void is now the top of the Simpsons' roof, Bart suddenly sees both him and Lisa from when he ran away on Thanksgiving. "Bart, why did you burn my centerpiece?" asks the second Lisa sitting on the roof, "Aw, come on." The second Bart replied. Bart looks on as the other Bart and Lisa talk about him burning her centerpiece. Eventually Bart apologizes to Lisa and she gives him a couple of kisses before hugging him. The original Bart tears up until she turns towards him and tells him. "You shouldn't be hard on yourself Bart." He looks up and sees them looking up at him and they pick him up. "Come on man, don't be hard on yourself. She probably would've done it to you had you done it." He looks at him and asks "Are you supposed to be my subconscious or something." "We both are." Lisa answers, "Bart you know deep down that Lisa doesn't hate you, I mean you're her brother." She looks at the other Bart and says, "And no matter how mad she is at you, she will always love you and nothing will change that." She gives him a kiss before Marge wakes him up.

The next day in Juvenile Hall the guard tells Lisa her family is here but she won't go until the guard tells her that Bart wasn't there with them. Imagine her surprise when she walked into the visitors room only to see Bart sitting there. The guard tells her not to do anything stupid as he'll be watching before he closes the door and we see the rest of the family looking through a one way window. "So what do you want?" "I wanted to say I'm sorry." "Yea right, you've never apologized to me." "That's not true. Remember Thanksgiving when I burned yo-" "My centerpiece…" Lisa says looking down at the floor with flashbacks to the faithful day where Bart destroyed it. "You know how long that took Bart? It took me months to get that damned thing right, I'd mess it up and have to do it all over again. Then you burned it, why?" "I-" "Why? Do you hate me that much? Of course you do, I mean you put me in her-" Bart slams his fists on the table and yells with tears in his eyes, "STOP SAYING THAT! I DIDN'T INTEND ON YOU GOING TO PRISON!" Bart starts to sob a bit but he fights it and tells Lisa that "I've always loved you Lisa. I know I haven't told you ought right, but n-now I've told you a-an-and I just want this to end!" He starts crying and Lisa's heart sinks finally seeing what she's done. She tears up as well and gets out of her chair and hugs her brother then both start crying. The rest of the family come out and hug them too finally a family again.

4 months later and Lisa exits Juvenile Hall, she hugs every member of her family including Bart. She puts her hand in Bart's and they walk together back to the car and Lisa is welcomed back to society. When Burns hears of Lisa released he has a heart attack and die, turns out he forgot to get a new heir and so Bart inherits his riches which pleases the family.


	3. What If Bart shot Mr Burns?

We are once again in the hospital where Burns remembers who had shot him. "The one who shot me was.." He looks through the crowd of people when he sees the person who shot him. "Bart Simpson!" The crowd is shocked and all look at Bart. "What? You're honestly going to believe what this old coot says?" asks Bart before Quimby responds with "Yes." And handcuffs him but Marge tries to stop him, "What proof does he have? You can't just arrest someone without proof!" "Well ya see…" Quimby can't think of response to Marge and just lightly pushes her out of the way.

At the police station the Simpsons visit Bart and Lisa asks if he did it. "What? Are you really asking me that here?" "Wel-" before she can respond Bart snaps with "Since when where you apart of the police?!" he turns his back towards them and quietly says to himself "I can't believe it, my own sister is accusing me of attempted murder." He quickly turns around and asks both Homer and Marge if they believe he did it, both answer no which (with Homer at lest) surprises Bart. "See Lease, mom and dad believe me! Why don't you?" He said with a sadden face, "Bart I-I wanna believe you but…" "But what?" "I…" She turns from him and starts tearing up. "I-I-I don't know! I-I just can't put it right….I'm sorry." She hugs him and apologizes and starts crying.

A day later Lisa revisits the crime scene where she looks for anything to prove Bart's innocence but has a hard time finding anything since her last time there. She's about to give up but then notices a black glove in a bush she picks it up and takes it. "Well these can't prove Bart did it! Although they are small enough for a kid." She looks around some more and enters through the backdoor when she sees a security camera, "Of course the security cam footage! All I have to do is get the footage and see if Bart went through this door before Burns was shot!" She manages to find a security guard and she politely asks if she could see the security cam footage but the guard won't let her. "Please?" She says with a adorable expression on her face which melts the guard's heart and he takes her to the room where a bunch of monitors and a control board. "Alright don't do nothing funny to the tape or you'll be in the slammer!" He leaves saying that something important has come and Lisa goes to the footage of the night Burns was shot. "Ok, here's Burns leaving."She says to herself before she fast fowards the footage until she notices a small blurry figure moving towards the door. Lisa reverses it and sees her brother's spiky hair. "Oh. My. God…" She lets the footage continue and sees Bart throw a black glove in a trash can, she goes back to the door and opens the lid and after some digging she finds the other glove.

She goes to bed that night and dreams about what will happen if the evidence is found. She finds herself in a courtroom where the judge reviews the evidence and sentences Bart to the electric chair. "No! Please don't kill my big brother!" She cries out but it's too late Bart is dragged to the chair and Lisa sees him locked to it, she begs again but they don't pay attention and fry him. Lisa cries as she sees her brother's corpse sitting in the chair with smoke admitting from him, suddenly Burns appears and thanks her for providing the evidence that led to Bart's execution which she tries to deny but suddenly sees her grief stricken mother grabbing a gun and shoots her waking her up from the nightmare.

After breakfast Lisa goes to her room where she takes the baggy with the gloves she found in it and takes it to the Springfield tire fire where she throws it in destroying the evidence. "And now for the tape and Bart will be homefree!" Suddenly she hears Wiggum's voice and her heart starts pounding fearing he saw her destroy the evidence but Wiggum makes no mention of her tossing the evidence into the fire and seems like he didn't even see it. "Hey your brother is wanting to see you!" "Re-Really?" "Yeah. I guess he's wanting to talk to you." And so Lisa gets in the cop car which takes her to the police station where Bart smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek. "Hey Lisa, what have you been doing?" "Well nothing really, I-I want to apologize for no-" "I know Lisa, that's what you did the last time you were here. I forgive you, to be fair I'd doubt me too if I were you." She looks at him with a worried look and Bart reassures her that he's just joking. "I'm just glad you're here." He brushes her hair while she talks to him, "Bart I'm pretty sure there's no evidence that you did it and maybe we can all forget about this." He then motions for Lisa to listen as he whispers to her "I'm just going to give up and admit I did it." Lisa is shocked, "What? No! Don't do that please!" "Lisa it doesn't matter if there is any evidence proving me to be innocent or guilty, Burns won't stop until I'm dead or imprisoned." Lisa starts tearing up but Bart shushes her and hugs her as she tries to stop crying. "B-Bart I don't mean to be rude b-b-but when d-d-did you become so grown up?" "Awaiting trial for attempted murder can change a guy Lease." Eventually Lisa has to leave but before she kisses Bart on the cheek and is sent home.

Bart's trail is a hard time for The Simpsons, reporters harass the family almost all the time until a court order. Finally after weeks and weeks of hearings the jury finally made their decision, "Guilty." Marge and Lisa burst into tears as Bart is hauled away into a police car and sent to juvenile hall. They visit Bart in juvie whenever they can and Bart is always happy to see them even Homer. 3 months later Bart is released and Lisa hugs her brother when she got home from school with tears in her eyes, Bart would be more nice to his sister following his time in juvie but would occasionally prank her (which would be harmless), Homer is still employed by Burns due to the fact the old man keeps forgetting who he is, and Marge is as happy as she ever was with her special little guy home.


	4. What If Bart ran away and became a star?

(Thanks to Ultron-5 for the idea!)

After a prank one too many Lisa finally has enough and gets a restaining order on Bart eventually forcing the young boy to live outside, but **What If Bart ran away and became a movie star?**

 _It has been 35 years since I last saw my family, and honestly I'm glad. Ever since I was born I was abused, my father strangled me whenever he got annoyed, I got bullied at school, and my own sister got a damn restraining order on me for a joke. God I hate her, dumb bitch._

"Dumb bitch? That little bastard called me a bitch!" Yelled Lisa as she read her big brother's autobiography, getting upset and nearly tearing up the book. But she goes back and reads somemore.

 _She forced me to live in a goddamn tent 200 miles away because of one joke, one joke!_

"More like thousands of jokes and stupid pranks!" She once again yelled out before going back to read more.

 _But on the bright side I finally decided to leave that hellhole and decide to go somewhere I can be loved. Hollywood, yeah I know about the fate of child stars but unlike them I wouldn't be that damn stupid! I left with nothing but the clothes on my back, my shoes on my feet, and a dream in my head. I managed to stowaway myself on a train and rode it all the way to LA. Ah, the city of Angels. Wished I had been born here instead of Springfield, way nicer and many landmarks including the Hollywood sign! But before I could attempt to go to a movie studio, I had to change my look. I swindled some money from some rich guy and went to a barber shop and got a new style. Finally found a studio looking for child actors and I took a chance, it was for an extra in a kids movie about school or something. I can't remember for the life of me what it was called, but after that I was in one of those "based on a true story" type of movies about the Kennedys. I was John Jr. and rarely spoke, I remember having to salute JFK's coffin during his funeral and managed to get it on my first try._

"Whoopee freaking do! Way to go you little shit stain!" She flips through the book seeing if he mentions her or the family again. "Ah here we go! Let's see what the little shit said about me this time!"

 _As explained before my whole career was started by me leaving my hometown and my awful family (including my bitchy sister Lisa, haven't forgotten Lease.)_

She immediately slams down the book and goes to her computer googling where her brother would be doing and finds out he would be signing his book at a convention in Springfield and plans what she'll do to her brother. "The time has come…Bart Simpson will die and I'll finally be rid of him once and for all!" She manically laughs and pulls out a knife from a pin board filled with pictures of Bart which includes a copy of a photo with both of them as little kids. The entire board is spray painted with the word BASTARD.

She finally arrives at the convention and frantically looks for Bart but can't find him until a guy walks into her. "Opps sorry mam." "It's okay, hey have you seen Bart Simpson?" "Who?" "Oh I'm sorry I meant Matt Roosevelt?" Matt Roosevelt being the new name for Bart following his arrival in LA. "Ah he's on the third floor, better hurry he could leave any minute now." She says thanks and quickly runs to an elevator where she bashes the 3 button on the elevator and just barley gets to Bart's line. "Ok these two are the last ones." Bart announces which bums the fans out while Lisa frantically waits for her turn. Finally it's her turn and she stabs Bart in the chest (he saw the knife and got up to avoid it) before she is tackled by Bart's security and is arrested.

"Oh god what happened?" "Well sir it turns out the crazy lady named Lisa Simpson." One of his guards responded with Bart's eyes bugging out and says, "Lisa? Oh goddammit, first was the stupid restraing order and now it's this?" Bart fears that she'll become the new Sideshow Bob and gets the mayor on the phone. "Hey Millhouse, I need a favor from you. "

Lisa's trial ends with her sentenced to death by the electric chair, the only family member who went to the trial and her execution was her father who died the day after. Years later a documentary is made on this with Bart Simpson and Maggie being the only family members who were interviewed.


	5. What If Marge divorced Homer?

Homer and Marge's marriage hasn't always been the strongest but somehow they manage to stay together. But what if that wasn't so? **What if Marge Simpson divorced Homer Simpson?**

Marge Simpson never would've thought it would come to this, But now she thinks about it things started off pretty terrible, he mooned her class after getting into argument with Artie Ziff. He then tried to get her to go to prom with him, then he lied about needing tutoring in French just to get to know her better, and he showed up to her house thinking they were going to prom together. The only reason they even got to together because of Artie Ziff was creep, but even he wouldn't do this!

It seems Homer hated Bart since the day he was born, sure he did burn his tie but he was only a minute old! Everything seemed fine after that with Homer working at the Power Plant leaving her and little Bart together, Bart was a trouble maker but he was just a baby he'd surely grow out of it. But regardless of his shenanigans she loved her son just as any mother does, they tried to get him to say either Mommy or Daddy but the little boy couldn't. But all things must come to an end and their marriage was no exception, it started off as a normal day but then when Homer came home from work. Bart yelled his name which was odd for someone his age calling their parents by their name, he then tried to get Bart to say daddy but he kept saying Homer until he jokingly called him Domer then **it** happened. He got upset and started strangling him in front of her and the other two women who Marge had been talking to earlier.

They gasped as he put his hands on the little boy, Marge got up and slapped him. She yelled at him for strangling their 2 year old son and at that moment she knew her marriage to him was a mistake. She filled a divorce and is now waiting for it to be final, of course she had to explain what was happening to the confused and frighten boy who she thought was thinking it was his fault. She reassured him it wasn't and that they'll be fine thanks to Homer having to pay alimony for him.

Finally it was done, Homer moved out and would start paying alimony to her the next day. Little Bart would never again see his father who worked full time in the nuclear plant since he had nothing to come home to, and Marge would take full custody of him so that he'll never be abused by Homer Simpson again. Marge would never re-marry fearing that the next man she'd marry would also abuse Bart or even worse, herself. Bart would indeed grow out of his destructive phase and would become a good student, not an a student but a good one.


	6. What If Bart went crazy?

When Bart floods the gym with a fire hose, Homer and Marge decide to put him on a new drug called Focusyn which at first helps his ADHD and gets him good grades but soon it turns him into a nutsy conspiracy theorist and nearly blows up the school and the church until he uncovered the MLB had been spying on them but **what if Bart went crazier?**

At first Focusyn helped Bart with his school work and his attitude but side effects would start to appear when he starts locking himself in his room reading books that makes Marge uneasy. "Homie, what is Bart doing up there? Why does he keep locking his door and reading those books he brings from the library?" "Ah he's fine Marge, he's just reading! Lisa does it all the time!" "Yeah but she doesn't lock herself in her room!" Homer thinks about what his wife says and goes up to his son's room where he hears him mumbling. "Son? Are you okay?" Bart doesn't respond and keeps mumbling until his dad starts knocking on the door.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! I'LL OPEN THE DOOR!" He yells at the door before Homer yells back at him with, "DON'T TALK BACK TO ME YOUNG MAN!" Bart opens the door and shocks his dad with a body suit made out of tin foil alongside a tin foil hat. "B-B-Bart? What's goin-" "Shhh! **IT** mustn't know!" He quickly pulls his dad into the room and slams the door. "W-Who's it?" Bart quickly looks around his room before putting a tin foil hat on his dad before revealing what it is. "The Antichrist!" Homer gasps as Marge starts knocking on the door wondering what was taking Homer so long. "Tell her nothing! She may be it!" He whispers into his ear before Homer gets up and leaves the room. Homer doesn't tell her about Bart's rambling and his conspiracy theory and they go out to the movies leaving the kids alone.

Bart in his drugged state believes he's finally figured out who the Antichrist is and he's going to kill them. He goes downstairs and into the kitchen where he grabs a knife and heads back upstairs. Lisa awakens to Bart opening her door and she asks him what he's doing in her room with no answer given. "Listen if it's about what I said about the drugs then I'm sorry, I was out of line. " Bart doesn't respond and starts walking slowly to her bed which unsettles her. "B-Bart? Wha-What are you doing?" He doesn't respond with words but with a devious grin on his face as he raises his arm preparing to stab Lisa but she quickly dodges it and runs out of her room. "You can't escape me antichrist. You'll die and leave this world!" He says to himself as Lisa runs to the phone and starts dialing 911 only for the phone wire to be cut by Bart who slashes at her and barely misses her. "Bart stop! It's me Lisa! You're little sister?" She tries to reason with him but he doesn't listen. She is forced back upstairs and into Maggie's room where she sees her brother do the unthinkable. As he stabs Lisa she tries to get away from him but Bart forces her against the wall and stabs her repeatedly. "B-Bart…..Ba-Bart…Why?...Bart…." She dies making her baby sister cry which finally snaps Bart out of it, "Wha-What have I done? Oh god! LISA!" He brakes down crying as Homer and Marge arrive and walk upstairs and sees him cradling Lisa's dead corpse.

"I-I'm sorry mom….I-I di-didn't mean t-t-to kil…" Bart bursts into tears as Lisa's corpse is loaded into an ambulance, Marge comforts him while Homer yells about how he'll sue Focusyn and Skinner for killing his daughter. Skinner arrives at Lisa's funeral and is kicked out by the family, he is sued and resigns as Principal of Springfield Elementary while Focusyn is taken off the market and the company behind it closed down due to association with Lisa's death. Bart forces himself into a mental asylum so he wouldn't harm anyone again, although he was declared sane by doctors, and is regularly visited by his family. Little Maggie grows up and only hears of her older sister instead of actually getting to see her, Bart shows his love to her unlike Lisa. Only on certain occasions does Bart let himself leave the asylum which mainly consists of Christmas, Maggie's birthday, and Lisa's birthday where he goes to her grave and mourns.

On what would've been Lisa's 16th birthday Bart visits her grave and weeps until he feels the soft and gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder, he turns around and sees his 8 year old sister. At first he thinks it's Lisa until he blinks a couple of times and sees Maggie. "H-H-Hi Bart." She says shyly as he wipes the tears away from his eyes. "Hey Maggie….I-I'm sorry you h-have to see this.." He takes ahold of her hand and starts telling her why he locked himself in the asylum and why Lisa isn't here. "I know why Bart, and it's not your fault! It was that drug, you couldn't control it." He looks down at Lisa's grave and closes his eyes before saying. "I-I know…B-B-But I still did it! I killed my little sister because….." She hugs him and starts crying and begs for him to come home. He bursts too and he embraces her before telling her he's coming home.

The night after he came back home, he dreams of Lisa and all the memories he's had with her before it turns into a nightmare with the memory of her death showing up. He sees his hand going to stab her before a heavenly voice yells his name. All the sudden Maggie's room goes bright and morphs into a beautiful garden where he sees a familiar figure walking towards him. "Lisa?" "Hi Bart, it's been awhile hasn't it?" He hugs her and she hugs him back, "It wasn't your fault Bart." "I-I know Lisa.." She smiles and kisses him on the cheek and asks him, "Can you let it go?" He looks down before he answers yes, she kisses him again as he's woken by little Maggie who had a nightmare. "B-B-Bart..I-I ha-had a-a ni-" "A nightmare?" "Uh huh." She says as she sniffs since she was crying. "Ok, climb aboard Maggie." She climbs onto the bed and Bart hugs her and kisses her on the forehead before telling her goodnight.


	7. What If Lisa became a cannibal?

As we all know after visiting a petting zoo Lisa can no longer eat meat without thinking about the little sheep she saw, and with help from Apu and some people whose names I forget she becomes a vegetarian. But what if she took a different path? **What if Lisa became a cannibal?**

As Lisa is imagining the sheep asking why she's eating it, Marge notices and snaps her out of it. "Oh, sorry mom. Just blacked out there." She goes back to eating her lamp chops and forgets about the sheep she saw. The weeks go well for the little girl as she continues to get good grades and rejoices alongside her older brother when their father announces a BBQ or as he put it on the card, BBBQ.

However a couple of weeks after the BBQ Lisa starts having nightmares about the sheep, she wants to keep eating meat but the dreams keep driving her guilt. Eventually she decided to get advice from someone so she walks to Bart's room and asks him if he could help her. He hears her enter and closes a comic he was reading and grumpily asking "What do you need?" "I-I need some brotherly advise." "For what?" he said annoyed, "I keep having nightmares about that sheep we saw at that petting zoo and it keeps asking why I'm eating meat if I really like him." He gives her a stern look before saying "Lise it's a dream. It's not real. Get over it." She depressingly thanks him and goes to her room and thinks about what Bart said and the nightmare. She's starting to freak out but Marge yells for them to come down for dinner and they do so, after dinner she goes to bed and once again has the nightmare.

"Why Lisa, why? I thought you liked me?" "I-I do! I-I-I just like eating meat! I'm sorry." Suddenly the sheep morphs into Bart making fun of her which gets her to start crying. "B-Bart please! M-M-M-Mom!" Bart morphs into Marge who also mocks her, eventually everyone she knows is mocking her and she wakes up screaming and crying. She goes down stairs and gets a glass of water and starts drinking it but does a spit take when she sees a note on the refrigerator written by Homer who's planning another BBQ. "No, no, no, no! I-I-I can't let this happen!" She at first thinks about trying to get Homer to cancel it but she knows that he won't."Well if it's meat they want, it's meat they'll get."

The next day she walks up to Willie's shack and gets his attention. "Aye, what do yoou want lassie?" She doesn't say anything and just smiles at him, "W-What? Lassie you're testing my patience.." Lisa then grabs his rake and stabs him to death, she laughs as she cuts him up and puts him into a trash bag. "One down and many more to go.." Soon her body count increases which includes Nelson, Milhouse, Ms. Hoover, Martin Prince, and Ralph Wiggum.

It's been a month since Lisa's killing spree and no one is the wiser. She's in a abandoned restaurant and is cutting up more body parts and starts thinking about eating it. "C-Can I? Ye-yes, yes I can!" She laughs and bites into it and smiles with blood on her mouth and teeth. She cooks it and throws her human BBQ into a bag and walks out laughing to herself. Homer has started the grill and the BBQ when he sees his little girl carrying a bag. "What's in there sweetie?" She smiles a big wide smile (she cleaned her teeth before getting back home) and kisses him on the cheek. "I made it for the BBQ!" She dumps it on to the grill and her father pays no mind. However unlike the last BBQ it doesn't go to well and Homer is depressed, Lisa however is glad and starts snickering before she goes back to being the sweet little girl everyone thinks she is. "I'm sorry dad, I guess they don't like meat anyone." "Ah no that's not it sweetie, I've must have messed up somewhere." Lisa pretends to be understanding but really she's furious he didn't get the message.

Lisa's murder spree continues and it's no longer just to stop people from eating meat and just does it because she loves eating people. Bart wakes up to hear a noise from the kitchen and goes to investigate it, he finds Lisa and sees her eating something. "Lisa what are you doing up this late?" She quickly puts the meat in the refrigerator and tries to hid it but Bart sees the blood on her face. "I-Is that blood?" She notices her mistake and wipes the blood off her face. "N-No." "Oh my god. How long has this been going on?" She reaches for a knife but Bart sees her and tries to calm her down. "Lise, I-I know that I'm not that a good of a brother but m-murdering me isn't r-r-right!" Marge and Homer are woken by this and run down the stairs and see Lisa try to kill her brother. Lisa sees them and stops, "Lisa! What are you doing?" "I-I was g-g-g" she can't get the words out as Homer phones for 9-1-1 (of course with help from Marge). Lisa looks down at the frightened and tearing up Bart and realizes what she's become, "Oh my god..I-I've become a murder!" She drops the knife and hugs Bart while crying.

She was sent to prison for the murders and got out 5 years later, Bart started going to therapy to help him with the scarring of his little sister not only trying to kill him but her eating human flesh, Marge became an alcoholic until she got into a car crash nearly killing her, Homer died of lung failure a year later, The Simpsons would never be the same.


	8. What If Lisa was crazy about Bart?

The sibling rivalry between Bart and Lisa has gone for decades and probably is one of the most famous sibling rivalries in history, but what if that wasn't so? What if what Marge said to her son was true? **What If Lisa was crazy about Bart?**

Bart walked up to his mother who is rocking in a rocking chair with his baby sister Lisa who'll take his crib forcing Bart to sleep in the terrifying clown bed his father made him. "Well Bart, what do you think of Lisa?" At first Bart was mad at her for stealing his crib but as he was about to say something his little sister put her tiny hand on his cheek and Bart instantly felt remorse for what he would've said. Marge leaned forward as little Lisa wrapped her arms around Bart and hugged him, Bart looked up at his mother while hugging his sister back. "She's crazy about you sweetie. As soon as she saw a picture of you she smiled." Bart couldn't believe it, he never would've thought about her feelings about him had this not happened.

The following weeks everyone in the family came over and saw little Lisa in her stroller, all the while Bart watches alongside his mother. He'd wait for the other family members to be distracted by their conversation and go up to Lisa and attempt to pick her up but someone would see him and his mother would express concern over it. "Sweetie, I know you love your sister." Bart didn't need to hear anything more from his mother and sat Lisa back down before going to the living room and lay down on the couch facing away the tv. "Don't worry honey, he'll be fine." Her husband reassured while putting a hand on her shoulder.

Eventually Bart would stop waiting for family members to come over and visit and try yet again to hold Lisa in his arms (after getting a shot in his arm from Dr. Hibbert.) "I wanna hold the baby! I wanna hold the baby!" He reached out to his mother but once again she wouldn't budge causing Bart to start tearing up. Marge quickly avoided a meltdown from both of her children by finally allowing Bart to hold his little sister. "Don't cry Bart, you can hold her. Just sit on the couch and be careful." She knew he wouldn't dare drop her but she still feared he'd do it accidently. Bart dried his tears up as he sat up on the couch and smiled as his mother carefully handed Bart his little sister who was sucking her thumb. She opened her tiny eyes and saw her brother smiling and kissed him on the noise while Bart giggled and gently hugged his sister.

When night fell Bart would be forced into the creepy bed he slept in as he teared up and started shaking. Baby Lisa would look on depressed as she saw her older brother trembling in his bed which scared her too. Finally one night she had enough and started climbing up her crib which got Bart's attention and he quickly got up and lifted her from it, she kissed him on the cheek as his tears rolled down it. "Y-You really li-like me don't you?" She smiled at him which told him all he needed to know and he laid his sister down on his bed and then himself. Lisa quickly fell asleep alongside her old brother and in the morning their mother would photograph them sleeping.

The years passed as Bart and his sister would bond and become the best of friends, Bart loved his sister and she loved him. However when Bart got into a relationship Lisa got worried, she feared that his girlfriend would tear them apart. But when they broke up Lisa would be there to comfort him and reassure him that he's good enough for any girl. Eventually little Maggie would be born which worried Lisa, she imagined her brother and her sister playing together like she and Bart use to do while she sat in the background abandoned. She snapped back into reality when an excited Bart grabbed her hand and lead her to their mother once again rocking in a rocking chair while holding her baby. "Isn't she cute?" Bart happily asked confirming her worst fears. "Ah…Yeah, cute as a baby.." "She looks a lot like you Lise." She gave both a nervous chuckle and smile as she looked at her baby sister. She looked back towards Bart who was enamored for Maggie which further upset Lisa. She quickly excused herself as she went to her room which confused both Bart and Marge. "Doesn't she like Maggie?" Marge didn't answer and only looked at Maggie who had fallen asleep in her arms. Bart walked to Lisa's room and knocked on her door. "Go away." "Lisa it's me Bart." Lisa's door opened as she gave a fake smile before pulling her brother into her room. "What's gotten into Lisa? I thought you would've been happy that we got a new sibling?" She looks down at the ground while Bart asks her again. "I am Bart! It's just…." "Just what?" "Never mind Bart. Just go.." Bart walked out as Lisa closed her door and crashes onto her bed hearing her brother and mother talking about Maggie. "Oh god, it's happening. I'm losing my brother.." She thinks to herself as Bart talks to Marge about his baby sister.

A couple of months later Lisa's vision came true as she walks in the living room where Bart is playing with Maggie and starts tickling her. Lisa looks on with fear as she feels her friendship with her brother is over, she starts to go upstairs but Bart calls to play with him and Maggie. "Common Lise! We use to play like this when you were a baby!" "It's not that Bart..It's.." She thinks to herself before she walks down the stairs and sits on the floor with her siblings. Maggie crawls into her lap and she looks up at her doppelganger older sister who gives her a nervous little smile. "Lisa please." She looks up at her brother who stares at her somberly. She sighs before she picks Maggie up and looks into her eyes before hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. "I-I have to go, I have homework." "Lisa it's Saturday, plus you're obviously lying. Why do you hate Maggie?" At this point Marge had walked in to feed Maggie her lunch when she saw the two siblings arguing. "I don't hate her Bart." "Then why are you always giving her dirty looks whenever we're playing?" "I-I do not! Stop it!" "But Lisa I-" "I don't want to talk about this anymore, I-" She sees her mother and her look of concern. "M-Mom I-I…I don't hate Maggie…" "Can I just talk to you for just a moment?" She walks into the kitchen where she and her mom talk. "Lisa honey, are you jealous of your little sister?" Lisa tries to avoid her mother's gaze but is forced to look at her, "N-No." Marge knows this is a lie and calls her out on it. "Mom! I-" She looks around and sees Bart and Maggie staring at her, "Lisa tell me the truth." Eventually the pressure is too much for her and she yells out, "Yes! I'm jealous of the little brat!" Marge and Bart gasp as they can't believe she would've said that. "She's taking everything from me! She took Bart away from me, I'm being forgotten by this family!" She looks angrily at Maggie which upsets Maggie and she starts crying.

"Lisa! Look at what you've done!" Her mother yelled as she went over to Maggie and started calming her down. "I can't believe this Lisa. Maggie looked up to you, she loved you! And you do this?!" Lisa tries to explain herself but Bart isn't having it and turns his back to her which makes her cry and she ran off to her room. She sniffs after crying her head off and starts thinking about running away. "Stupid Maggie, she's taking everything from me! Well if she wants it then she can have it!" She yelled to herself as she got up from her bed. She packed up all of her stuff and got out of the house when suddenly she hears tires screeching and is hit by a car. "OH MY GOD LISA!" Marge yelled out as she saw her little girl hit by a car, Bart quickly runs out the door after hearing his mother yell and seeing his sister lying in the road. "Lisa? Lisa! Lisa!" He cries out as Marge quickly calls 9-1-1, and Homer receives a call from the hospital.

"Yello?" "Homer it's me, Dr. Hibburt. You need to come down here now." "What did the boy do now?" "It's Lisa, she's been hit by a car." Homer lets out a scream and immediately runs out of his office, he gets in his car and speeds off. Eventually Homer gets there and sees his family sitting next to an unconscious Lisa. "Oh god why? WHY?" He starts sobbing and hugs his wife and his kids. "Who did this?! WHO?!" Marge doesn't answer as she bursts into tears. Bart buries his head into Lisa's side as he cries, blaming himself for this. Maggie doesn't quite understand what's happening and tucks at her brothers pants leg, he notices her and picks her up. "M-M-Maggie…I want to tell you she's going to be alright b-b-but…" He starts tearing up and hugs Maggie while she stares at her injured sister. She grabs a hold of her hand and tries to speak but can't get the word out. Lisa eventually starts to wake up and is greeted by her family. "Wha?" They all kiss her and tell her how happy they are that she's alive. "I-I thought you hated me?" "Lisa we never hated you! We were just upset you yelled at Maggie and thought she was stealing everything from you." Lisa realizes her mistake and apologizes to her baby sister. Maggie hugs her and pulls out her pacifier and says, "Lisa!" They all gasp as Maggie says her first word, Lisa lights up and hugs and kisses Maggie. "You like me?" Maggie nods her head and kisses Lisa on the cheek, "Even after what I said?" Maggie nods again and says her name again. Lisa tears up and hugs her and apologizes again. Marge tells her how much Maggie loves her and Lisa smiles.

Lisa and Maggie's relationship would get better but when Maggie gets older they do fight sometimes but in the end she loves her and Bart.


	9. What If Homer abused Lisa?

As we all know Homer Simpson isn't the best father ever, Bart could tell you how many times he's strangled him but what if Bart wasn't the only one abused by his father? **What if Homer abused Lisa?**

It was a normal day in the Simpsons household, Marge was cooking her family breakfast, Homer was eating like a pig, Bart was annoying his little sister Lisa, and their baby sister Maggie was sitting in her high chair sucking on her pacifier. "Mom! Bart's flicking his food at me!" "Bart stop flicking your food at your sister." "Aw common mom, I'm just playing around!" Bart stopped and continued eating his breakfast until he heard the school bus and he and Lisa left the house. When they get to the bus Bart notices a mark on Lisa's arm he's never seen before and sits next to her to question the bruise. "Hey Lise?" "Yeah?" "Why is there a bruise on your arm?" Her face turns pale and she tries desperately to change the subject, "Uh…Say, did you see that new Itchy and Scratchy cartoon?" "Lisa, tell me." "We-Well it st-" "Not the damn cartoon, who gave you that bruise!" Bart grabs her arm as he says this and Lisa winces a little causing Bart to quickly let go. "Tell me please." "Wh-Why do you care? You never liked me, why does it matter that I have a bruise on my arm!" Other kids start looking over to the two Simpson siblings which embarrasses Lisa. "You know that's not true, I like you **as a sister** Lisa." Bart emphases on the as a sister part so the kids won't start something on the bus, "Just forget it Bart!" The two would remain silent for the rest of the ride and won't speak to each other at recess or lunch. When he got home Bart told his mother about the bruise which expectedly shocked her. "Why didn't she tell me?" "I don't know why mom. She wouldn't even tell me on the bus this morning." Marge immediately called out for Lisa and she comes down stairs, "Lisa where is it?" "Where is what?" "Your bruise your brother told me about." Lisa quickly snaps an angry glare at her brother before her mother scolds her for that and grabs her arm and spots it. "How did you get that bruise honey?" "I accidently hit my arm on a desk yesterday." Marge and Bart know this is a lie but they decide to go along with it.

"Ok homey, I have to go out grocery shopping since someone has eaten all the food!" Homer shrugs as if he didn't know who did it even though he damn knew well who did it and Marge does her trademark murmur before leaving the house. Lisa starts playing her saxophone which gets both Homer's and Bart's attention and both tell her to stop and she does, "Hey what do ya know, it finally worked!" Bart said to himself and went back to listening to his music while reading his comic. Lisa walks down the stairs once she hears her father's voice yelling her name, "Yes dad?" "Get daddy another beer." "B-But can't you do it?" Homer's relaxed face quickly turns into a stern one, "Don't talk back to your father young lady." "But I didn't." Homer starts getting mad at her for not getting him a beer and grits his teeth while telling her again to get him a beer. "But dad, don't you think you've had enough? I me-" Before she can finish her father quickly grabs her by the bruised arm and yells at her "Listen to me young lady, I'm your father and you do what I say so grab me a damn beer!" He slaps her which makes Lisa tear up and she finally grabs him a beer and hands it to him. "Good, now sit down beside daddy and watch tv with him." Lisa lets out a faint okay and gets on the couch and watches tv with him. Eventually Homer finishes his beer and makes Lisa get another, then another, then another, but when he finishes his next one Lisa speaks up "Dad I think you had enough, plus I'm pretty sure all the beer is gon-" BAM! He punches Lisa in the nose and her eye making her cry before he yelled at her again and Lisa got up after a kick in the gut by her drunken father and got him another beer before he passed out and Lisa quickly cleaned up the blood on the floor and her nose.

Bart finally hears her sobs as she walks upstairs and he sees the damage done to her, "Lisa! W-What happened?!" She shushes Bart but he keeps asking her forcing her to take him into her room. She hugs him tightly and cries her heart out making Bart tear up a bit before he pats her on the back and kisses her on the cheek before he asks who did this to her again. "B-B-B-Bart.. I-I can't." "Yes you can. Who ever did this is gonna get what's coming to them!" She still refuses to tell him till Bart says "Maybe Dad can help." "NO!" She yells nearly waking Homer up and startling Bart, "I-I mea..Oh god.." Bart can't believe it, sure the fact he strangles his son should've been a sign but Bart never would thought Homer would've abused Lisa. "Oh my god, Lisa I-I didn't know." "I d-d-didn't want to tell you but it's true. I don't know why he hurts me Bart b-b-but I want him to stop!" She brakes down again and Bart comforts her promising Homer will pay for this, minutes later Marge finally gets home and sees Homer passed out drunk on the sofa and murmurs, "At least he could've gone to Moe's and got drunk there!" She says to herself before she hears Bart's voice, "Mom, we need to tell you something." She puts the groceries on the kitchen table and when she turns around she gasps at the sight of her daughter's bruised face and asks who did it. Lisa faintly replies with "I-I-It was…" She looks at Bart who nods and reassures her before she finally reveals "It was Homer!" Marge can't believe at first and has to sit down before it finally dawns on her, "Oh my god.." She says before she loudly shouts "HOMER J. SIMPSON!" Finally awaking him only to see his pissed off wife stand above him, "Wha-Wha hap-" Before he can finish she grabs him by the throat and throws him out the door before directing her children to call 9-1-1, "YOU BASTARD! YOU HIT OUR DAUGHTER, YOU STRANGLE OUR SON, WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOU OWN AGE!"

By the time the police arrive Marge has beaten Homer to a pulp and the police have to restrain her from killing him as they arrest him. "It's okay Lise, he can't hurt you anymore. He's gone." Bart reassures a crying Lisa who lays her head on his shoulder, the police get them down to the station for questioning and Homer is jailed. Almost immediately afterwards Marge divorces Homer and when he hears of the situation, Ned Flanders helps them out and in later years marries Marge while Lisa would never be the same again. Lisa would never marry due to her childhood trauma and moved in with Bart and his family in the future.


	10. What If the Simpsons kids were Baptized?

_Special thanks to Oncer93 for the idea!_

In the episode Home Sweet Homediddly-Dum-Doodily, we saw Ned and Maude Flanders adopt the Simpsons children after the Child Welfare Agency discovered the conditions they were living in. The Flanders had found out the Simpsons children weren't baptized and decided to do themselves, however Homer managed to foil them in time. But what if he hadn't?

The Simpsons.. That is a name I haven't heard in years, but I still remember the times I had associated with that name. I was born Bartholomew JoJo Simpson, my birth parents were Homer Jay (yes that's his real middle name) Simpson and Marge Jacqueline Simpson. At first my life was horrible no thanks to my abusive father, I mean he strangled me when I was a new born for god sake! Sure I burned his tie but common man! Anyways my life got (at the time) worse thanks to the birth of my little sister Lisa. I remember it as if it was just yesterday, she was sitting in my mother's lap while she was rocking in a rocking chair. "Well Bart, what do you think of little Lisa?" I looked into her little eyes and I said- "I hate you." I still regret it till this day, I was just a jealous little brat. I tried to get her mailed away somewhere but thankfully it wouldn't work, I even tried to leave her at the Flanders and hoped they'd be dumb enough to take her in and mom and dad wouldn't notice or care, after all they stopped caring about me. Funny, I tried to give her to the Flanders then…

We had the worse day of our lives when we were adopted by Ned Flanders and Maude Flanders; I got lice from Millhouse's stupid monkey, then Willie burned my clothes forcing me to wear a damn couch seat cushion, Lisa had her prescription shoes stolen by some bullies, then they hung them up on some telephone wires. I had managed to change out of the cushion and got a sack which for some reason I forgot Lisa had to get one to and we returned home only to see Grandpa asleep on the couch while some people from the Child Welfare Agency were checking on our house. God it looked like we were pigs (well Homer was but still) and what's even worse our baby sister Maggie had a sign attached to her saying "I'm a stupid baby". Eventually mom and dad came home and the two representatives took us away. I felt bad for mom she wasn't a bad mother, Homer was to blame.. Turns out there was a foster home next to the Flanders (which I don't remember there being one before..) and then they adopted us.

At first me and Lese (my nickname for Lisa) didn't like living with them, their two sons Rod and Todd were so annoying, we missed mom and dad. (well I missed mom, Lisa missed both) Ned asked if we had been baptized and Lisa told him we hadn't, mostly thanks to Homer's lack of belief in God and he didn't believe that baptism was necessary. Get this Ned actually fainted! Oh boy, when he finally came back he called Reverend Lovejoy and he asked for advice, apparently all it took for Neddy boy to come to the "shocking conclusion" that Homer was never a good father to any of us and decided he was going to baptize us! We got in the car and old Ned decide to put up a note on his door read "Gone Baptizin".

He took us to the Springfield river and lead all three of us into the river and I was first. I actually was scared, but when I felt the holy water touch my spiky hair and I fell back into the water I felt like I was reborn.. Lisa was worried but I reassured it was great and gave her a kiss on the cheek, I told her I was sorry for all the terrible times I put her through and how I wouldn't do it again- "Okay Bart! I-I'll do it, I'll do it for you." And she did, she didn't fall back thanks to me holding on to her but she probably felt the same way I did. But as Maggie's time came we saw Homer running towards Ned and he tackled him! Me and Lisa stood there with our mouths hung opened while Maggie cried! I went over to her and held her as she cried into my shoulder while Ned tried to get Homer off him who was beating him up. Eventually Marge round the corner and gasped as she saw Homer try to kill Ned, she got him off and started yelling at him and saying "we didn't take those damn classes for you to screw it up by beating Ned to a bloody pulp!". By the time she was finished yelling at him the cops showed up and arrested them, I didn't want mom to go to jail because of Homer but there was nothing I could do but hope she got off easy.

Mom got a couple of months of community service but Ned had enough of Homer and decided to move us to somewhere else, me and Lisa couldn't believe it. We tried to get Ned to change his mind but he was bent on moving away after what happened at the river, so a couple of days later we said goodbye to both Evergreen Terrace and to Marge Simpson. We moved to Kentucky and we eventually got used to our new lives but we missed mom, we wrote to her all the time telling how much we missed her and how much we love her. She sent us some old pictures of us and a photo of her to show to Maggie, when she was 4 we showed it and told her what happened. She finally got Ned to let us go back to Springfield however when we got there we were met with some bad news, mom had got into a accident (probably because she missed us so much she wasn't paying attention) and Dr. Hibbert told us she might not survive much longer. We got to see in the hospital and oh god… She looked way older than she really was, she let herself go after we moved. Her once blue hair was now grey and her skin wasn't as soft as it used to be thanks to the accident, however seeing us probably made her forget about the pain she was going through. She kissed every single one of us and asked how we were doing, I had finally dropped the bad boy act and started getting good grades while Lisa was the same and little Maggie had only just entered the 1st grade. We all told her how much we loved her and how we were going to get her out of here but she knew how dire her condition was. "It's too late for me children…I-I'm just g-glad I got to se-se-see you again…" The pain finally got back to her and she rarely spoke for the next few days..

We came back one day and we got to talk some more until she asked to talk to me alone, the others left as she spoke to me. "Sweetie, I-I just want to say how glad I am for how well you and your siblings are doing.." "Thanks mom, I wished I could've been this good when I was youn-" "Bart.. I love you no matter how you are…Nothing can stop or change that sweetie…I..I love you…" And that's the last words she ever said to anyone. I cried myself to sleep almost every night that month, I couldn't believe it… We went to h-her funeral and we got to see Grandpa again along with Selma and Patty and Grandma Bouvier. Homer was there and naturally he was bawling just like the rest of us, Ned and Maude decided not to attend alongside Rod and Todd, probably to avoid a fight like all those years ago.. We buried her next to her father and we left for home three days later. It's been 10 years since Mom died Lisa is a nun, Maggie is still in college and I'm a cartoonist. I had this series going in my head about my adventures with my family, I'm going to dedicate it to mom and I'm going to call it… The Simpsons.


	11. What If Lisa made Bart snap?

We have already gone over a scenario for the episode "On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister" where Bart runs away and becomes a movie star, but let's explore another scenario. What if Lisa's restraining order pushed Bart too far? What if Bart couldn't handle it anymore? **What If Lisa made Bart snap?**

For what seems like months now, 10 year old Bart Simpson has been living outside of his home due to a restraining order on him due to a prank. They were on a school field trip which Bart had been pulling pranks on her during the whole thing with the one that broke the camel's back was Bart making fart noises during a speech Lisa was making and then he laughed at her when she fell into the ice and got wet. "I can't believe it.." He says to himself, "My own sister got a restraining order on me. Forcing me to live outside like a damn animal. Making my life a living hell!" Bart starts remembering the day Lisa was born while saying in his thoughts, "It all started when she was born, mom and dad stopped paying attention to me. It was all about her, no Bart the baby gets the crib! The Baby gets to sit in the cart! The Baby gets to stay home. The Baby gets our love and attention! You were a mistake! Just die you little shit!" Bart starts crying and whispers "Mom why?" before going to sleep.

Lisa wakes up the next morning with a smile on her face thanks to the restraining order on her older brother. She gets dressed and walks down stairs for breakfast while her mother watches Bart who sits with his back turned to her. "How's my big brother doing?" Lisa asked smugly before her mother melts her smug with a death glare. "How do you think Lisa? Why can't you just talk to him?" "Besides the restraining order? We-well mom Bart's not the easiest person to talk with." Marge can't believe what her daughter said and looks back to Bart only to see him gone. "Well hopefully he's off to school." Lisa leaves and gets on the bus that takes her to school.

The school day is great for Lisa as usual and for Bart it was hell. Bart manages to get home before Lisa and hugs his mother and his baby sister. "I miss you two so much." He cries while his mother hugs him back and gives him his clothes and dinner. "We've missed you too." But the moment is ruined when Lisa walks in and starts shoving Bart with a stick Homer had made for her. Bart starts whimpering at first but soon it starts to turn into a growl before he grabs it and jabs it into her eye which makes Marge gasp before she separates them. "Ow, you little bastard!" "Lisa watch your mouth!" "B-But mom!" Marge shushes her and checks on her eye while Bart kisses Maggie on the forehead then leaves. We cut to nighttime and Bart is laying down while he thinks of everything that has happened to him, it builds his anger up and up and up, until he finally decides enough is enough and gets up and starts walking to the Simpsons house. Meanwhile Lisa is fast asleep happy that Bart's not in the house anymore, but she is awakened when she sees him in her doorway. "B-Bart, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be outside." Bart says nothing and closes the door, "Bart? W-What are you doing?" Bart smiles and pulls out a knife and creeps up to her. She sees the knife and her face turns to fear, "Bart! W-Wait! Don't do this please!" He grabs her by the throat before he stabs her repeatedly until she is finally dies. Homer and Marge open the door and sees the scene but as soon as they do, Bart throws the knife into Homer's eye killing him instantly. Marge is in shock and can't believe her son would do this, she is utterly terrified but Bart is relaxed having finally ended the pain. He goes to Maggie's room and hugs her telling his baby sister he's sorry. He looks at his mom and cries, before he is arrested. He grows up and lives with Maggie who he practically raised once their mother died when he was 18.


End file.
